The subject matter herein relates generally to patient monitoring systems and methods, and more particularly, to patient monitoring systems and methods that monitor multiple parameters on a touchscreen.
Patient-monitoring systems are configured to receive physiological data from a patient, analyze the physiological data, and communicate information to a healthcare provider so that the healthcare provider may assess a condition of the patient. Conventional monitoring systems include one or more detection devices that detect the physiological data and a user display that presents the information to the healthcare provider. The information includes recognizable physiological parameters relating to the patient (referred to herein as “patient parameters”) that the healthcare provider may use to assess a health status or condition of the patient. Non-limiting examples of these patient parameters include heart rate, blood pressure, respiration rate, an estimate of the amount of oxygen in the blood (SpO2), an estimate of the amount of carbon dioxide in the blood (CO2%), electrocardiographic (ECG) data, auditory evoked potentials, and electroencephalogram (EEG) data. Assessing a health status or condition of the patient often includes simultaneously analyzing multiple patient parameters. The number and selection of patient parameters can sometimes be specific to the patient.
Conventional patient-monitoring systems today include user displays that present a health-monitoring chart to a user of the system. Health-monitoring charts are configured to appear similar to the strip charts created by the traditional systems and may comprise waveform displays and/or a set of parameter values having a predetermined appearance (e.g., arrangement and coloring). As one example, the waveforms may be shown with aspect ratios that match the aspect ratios of established standards. More recently, however, health-monitoring charts are being displayed on smaller and more portable devices (e.g., portable computers, tablets, smartphones), which can create challenges for displaying the health-monitoring chart.